


breakfast for three

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Shadow and Bone (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, no beta we die like men, this is so self indulgent bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rhys and The Darkling wake you up.
Relationships: Rhysand (ACoTaR)/You, Rhysand/The Darkling/You, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	breakfast for three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas/gifts).



> this is so self indulgent okay goodBYE i am (not) sorry
> 
> lol I don’t write self insert ever but this is the one exception

There is a head of raven black hair between your legs when your eyes start to open but you don’t know which of them it is. Your head involuntary is thrown back with a moan before you have a second to investigate. Your vision is still just a bit hazy and dream-like. When you look back up, bright purple and playful eyes are staring back.  _ Rhys.  _ He smiles mischievously before going back to take a long lick. 

As you close your eyes, you feel large hands over your breasts; kneading them and rolling a nipple between fingers. Then there’s a mouth on yours. The kiss is hot and open. The way he rolls his tongue over your lips before fully delving into your mouth tells you all you need to know. _Aleks._ He’s the only one who kisses you like that. He pulls away as you open your eyes, mirroring that same grin Rhys gave. Quartz grey eyes sparkling in the darkness. 

What a way to wake up, you think as Aleks stops the sounds of your whimpers. He wraps one hand around your throat so gently as Rhys sucks tightly. You can feel him groan into you with a smile. 

There’s too many sensations at once. 

And then all of a sudden it’s gone. 

You pout at the loss of contact. But just for a moment. One, achingly and painful, moment. 

The bed shifts around you. But they move swiftly. Their movements cause a brush of soft wind to fall over your body and your nipples harden at the contact. 

You didn’t fall asleep with any clothes on last night; they didn’t let you. Instead you fell asleep in between the both of them with a sheet made of the finest cotton wrapped around your middle. Rhys tucked into your front. His head rested under your chin and his mouth hot on your breast. Aleks wrapped behind you with his head above yours. All three of you are stacked together and your limbs are a mess, all tangled together not knowing where one ends and the other begins. 

When you open your eyes, they’ve switched.

Rhys is playing with a finger across your lips while his other hand holds a breast and squeezes deliciously. 

Aleks has moved down and peppers kisses along your thighs. You’re squirming under his touch but he holds you down, pinning your thighs to the bed with the strength of his hands. “I can’t taste you if you’re moving, darling,” he says with a laugh against your skin. You peer down at him through hooded eyes and feel your cheeks heat up with your whole body. 

As he licks, your eyes snap closed and when they open they’re faced with a gemstone purple. Rhys now has his hands on your throat. He’s pressing firmly right where you need him to and his face hovers over yours, his breath hot on your lips. 

With a slender finger, Aleks moves a finger inside of you. He swirls around the wetness he’s been lapping up gently. And as he’s doing that, Rhys devours your mouth while reaching down to play lightly with your clit. Just enough to make you ache but not enough to send you over. 

They know what they’re doing. They’re evil. 

You’re a puddle. A whimpering mess of nerves and cries and moans and they have their dirty little way with you and you let them. You’re their little play thing to do with as they wish. 

And this is how you like it. 

Rhys catches all of the sounds that escape your mouth with his and your back arches as Aleks adds another finger. 

“Fuck,” you squeak. Both of them laugh. They’re edging you on. Pushing you closer to fall. It’s so close. 

“Are you going to come for us, darling?” Rhys asks. The feeling of his breath makes you shiver and push your cunt into Aleks’ face so his tongue fucks you deeper. 

You’re riding his face with abandon now. Rhys had started to get you here. He made you ache so pleasantly and sensitive and now Aleks’ was ready to throw you off of the edge while holding both of their hands. The one hand that isn’t inside of you holds your hips down. Rhys helps him. You glance down and look at their hands touching while they touch you. You smile at the sentiment and move one of your hands down to holding theirs. Rhys takes initiative and moves your hands all together to right above your clit. The added pressure makes you groan. 

“I think she’s going to come for us, bat boy,” Aleks takes his mouth off of you for just a second. “I can taste it.” He licks his lips, that are illuminated by your slickness, and he dives back in. 

“ _ Please, please, please.” _

“Did you hear that? She’s begging already.” 

“It didn’t take long for you to beg today, darling, you must be so desperate to come.” 

“Do you think she’s been a good girl, Rhys?” 

“Oh she’s been lovely.” 

“But lovely enough to come?” 

Rhys looks you up and down with a smirk and his pupils blown. “Look at that flush, Aleks, I think she’s been a  _ very  _ good girl for us.” 

You’re whining and begging but then Rhys whispers against your lips, “Come for us, darling.” 

And just like that, with the magic of his voice sending tremors down your spine and Aleks’ mouth on your cunt, you come so hard that you see a rainbow behind your eyes, a kaleidoscope of color, your back arches off of the bed while both of them grip your hips harder to hold you down. 

Aleks’ licks you through your orgasm and Rhys’ mouth is on yours as you moan from deep within your belly. He’s kissing you but you’re not really kissing back just yet. You just pant into his mouth as you start to come back down. 

You’re already feeling sleepy again. Your eyes flutter and struggle to stay open. Aleks kisses that crevice at the inside of your hips and moves himself up so that he’s holding you on one side and Rhys molds his body so that he’s holding you from the other. They both stroke your hair. The only sound in the room is the sound of your breathing returning to normal. It’s still dark outside. The only light is the stark moonlight beaming in through an open window. You can see the purple sky from where you lay on your back in between the two of them. The sky reminds you of Rhys’ eyes and the stars are like Aleks’. 

“Go back to sleep, my love,” Aleks says against your ear, “maybe we’ll wake you up the same way in a few hours.” 

  
“Oh,  _ please.”  _ You say and you hear both of them laugh. The last thing you see before you fall back asleep is the two of them moving across your chest to kiss. You hum with pleasure and bury yourself in the warmth. 


End file.
